RWBY: Destiny of Remnant Trailer
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: The trailer that picks up from the events of the previous arc of UGX7's "RWBY: Destiny of Remnant" as the fate of Remnant rests in the hands of Team Beacon and other heroes as the battle between good vs. evil will reach its climax in the next arc.


RWBY: Destiny of Remnant Trailer

 _ **RWBY © Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **RWBY: Destiny of Remnant © UGX7**_

 ** _For Honor, For Remnant (c) Soundsmith323_**

 _ **Beta-reviewed by Relentless Crusader**_

* * *

 **A/N: This trailer is written with permission granted by my fellow author, UGX7 to promote the next future arc of his fanfiction story called "RWBY: Destiny of Remnant." I highly recommend for those not familiar with the story's canon that you check out and read his particular fanfic to get the full sense of where this will be going in continuation of the wonderful, epic story that he created.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the trailer!**

 **UPDATE (8/5/2017): I uploaded this post in Archive of Our Own and I suggest that you also check it out and give it some kudos and comments on there as well. My penname for that is Akashi2712Samurai. So please go to Archive of Our Own and read it and give me kudos and comments on it.**

* * *

 **(Play** **For Honor, For Remnant by Soundsmith323 on YouTube)**

 **Elsewhere on Remnant...**

There were certain forbidden places on Remnant in which few people knew the location of, and fewer still would dare to tread. Be it brave archeologists intending to discover some ancient relic of the distant past, or foolish thrill-seekers who just wanted some bit of adventure into their otherwise lackluster lives, one cannot find those forgotten places unless one knew exactly where to look for them.

In one such location far within the unexplored mountain regions, a secret excavation was taking place out in the rocky outcropping within a series of steep rocky mountains. It was carefully hidden away from curious eyes, and with the help of additional holographic canopies placed around the massive cavern's opening, no one knew of the underground mining activities taking place deep inside the darkness of the said cavern.

Further into the inky depths of the cavern, the cacophony of drilling and digging sounds reverberated from the curved rock walls as the individuals within continued with their mining operations, trying to uncover whatever that was hidden behind tons of near-solid rock and sediments. They did their job silently and methodically, incredibly afraid of what horrible consequences that would befall them should they even falter for a moment in their assigned work.

If one were to venture deep enough into the aforesaid cavern, the curved tunnel would eventually open up into a slightly larger site where the current mining operation was taking place. The whole place was big enough to fit a full-size Atlas Airship from stern to stern, and it was a beehive of ceaseless activity with miners and workers frantically drilling and excavating the rock wall at the far side of the enormous cavern. Long thick power cables and generators occupied the cavern's floor, and light shone from electric illuminators that were hung at certain points in the cavern's ceiling. In places where the artificial light cannot reach, tall metal torches were lit with fire and placed as an alternate substitute.

Dr Yiro West wiped his tanned face with a damp handkerchief as he oversaw the current excavation efforts, his other hand holding onto a handheld electronic scanner showing the latest deep tunnel scans that he had obtained from the various advanced scanning devices the expeditionary team had managed to bring into the cavern. The air within the cavern was stiflingly hot, and it stank of human sweat, overheating machinery, choking dust and a myriad of other smells which he had no interest in identifying other than finding what Salem had wanted him to find.

He took a sip of cool water from his canteen before turning his eyes back to the flickering images on the scanner's green screen, ignoring the activities of the mining workers around him. Each of them had the symbol of Salem's dark magic branded onto their clothing, and they were dressed in what looked like grey-black coveralls which looked no different from prison wear as they continued to dig, or at least chip away at the cavern walls with their digging tools ranging from pneumatic drills to simple pickaxes.

The assistant to Dr Sherizawa and the late Dr Giger supervised the mining operations closely, and he has been given a significant number of Grimm Knights by Salem to ensure that the excavation went smoothly, and apply the relevant punishment whenever necessary. The lead worker who has contacted him about this particular find stood a few meters away, directing other workers to their duties and nervously eyeing the various Grimm Knights that stood guard around the circumference of the cavern, the red visors of their white heads taking in everything and missing nothing.

The various workers have tried in vain to carve away the wall surrounding the object they were looking for, but progress had been painfully slow...so to speak.

"How long more do we need to be here? We have been here for nearly two weeks, West." Little Steve grunted as he placed his minigun at a nearby table, "I haven't been this bored my entire life aside from this...dull guard duty!"

"According to these readings..." West mentioned as he turned to see Little Steve idly adjusting the mechanics of his minigun while sitting on top of a large boulder, "...the rock surrounding around our target seems to be extremely dense and will take significant time and resources to break through."

As if to lend credence to West's words, one of the workers cried out as his pickaxe blade snapped in half, worn out like so many others after untold hours of working away at the incredibly dense rock. The other workers simply ignored him and proceeded with their tasks, as if what had just happened was another normal everyday occurrence.

"Hmm...I guess there's no other choice then." West mentioned as he looked at the object of interest which had been embedded within the cavern wall and then looked at Little Steve, "...I was afraid that it will have to come to this, but we can't let this obstacle impede our progress for Mistress Salem." He looked at the Enforcer before turning his gaze onto the wooden crate full of explosive charges that his expeditionary team has been supplied with amidst other identical crate boxes that housed their working tools.

"Erm, are you sure about this sir?" The lead worker questioned his choice with some worry on the former's face, even though Little Steve displayed a small smile on his face, "Using explosive charges in the cavern itself might be risky due to unforeseen damage it could do to the...specimen in question."

West held up a hand, "I know, but it is an even greater risk to call this project off and go back to Salem empty-handed after everything I had worked for her. I don't have to tell you what happens to those who disappointed her." The lead worker remained silent as his expression turned fearful, and the doctor ordered, "Clear the rest of the workers out of the cavern. Grimm Knights! Plant the charges."

The robotic soldiers, upon receiving their orders, did as they were told without a word, fetching the explosive charges and planting them onto the rocky wall, even as the other workers filed out of the cavern, carrying their mining tools with them. Within minutes, the entire rock wall in front of them was festooned with explosive charges placed at the fault lines, and Little Steve checked that all connections were intact and keyed into his remote detonator before moving back to where West stood at the lip of the cavern.

"All right, we are set." Little Steve quipped as he held up the detonator, "Everyone, take cover and enjoy the wonderful explosions." He held up three fingers and slowly brought them down one by one, before clenching his fist and pressed the detonation command.

From the outside, the stony mountain they were in shook with a noticeable tremor as the explosives inside the cavern went off, causing small rocks to cascade down the mountainside and shaking the various greenery that populated the mountain's innocent-looking exterior. Inside the tunnel, there was a near-deafening roar of collapsing rocks and then a second later a plume of rock dust engulfed the group who hid behind the piles of mining rubble.

When the dust has settled everyone present in the cavern were either wiping the dust away from their protective goggles or waving the pale haze of dust away from their faces even though it was clear that the dust had already caked their coveralls, while Little Steve and West were coughing a bit before they themselves recovered.

"You alright, sir?" The foreman asked, his voice a little raw from the considerable amount of rock dust he had inhaled from the collapse.

"Yes...I am fine." West waved a dismissive hand carelessly, "I am more concerned about the specimen inside, which I hope it isn't too damaged." Beside him, Little Steve stopped coughing as soon as the dust caused by the explosive charges had settled down.

They shared a look before walking back into the hazy and equally dusty cavern, with the foreman and a couple of other mining workers following them. The rest hung back, either out of fear of what they had dug out, or they simply didn't want to know what the explosive charges had revealed from the surface of the rock wall. Most of the surveying equipment and digging machinery were intact despite the collapse of the cavern's rock walls, save for a few smashed electric illuminators which had fallen free of their fixings during the detonation.

The group slowly walked through the dimly-lit cavern, turning on their own flashlights as they did so. When they reached the place where the majority of the mining operations took place, they placed the illumination from their flashlights onto the part of the cavern's wall that had previously been giving them trouble. The entire rock wall had collapsed completely, revealing the specimen that they sought in all of its shocking, terrifying glory.

As the eyes of everyone in the group settled on the specimen, their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing right in front of them. For several seconds, there was only stunned silence in the cavern as their minds tried to process the sheer size and monstrous majesty of the aforementioned specimen.

"It's...truly a magnificent specimen." West eventually admitted, with his eyes displaying child-like wonder for what seemed to be in a long time as he stared at the humongous fossilized creature which towered above him from the rock wall itself, "Even more so when it lived in those ancient times of Remnant, and one can only imagine what it must have looked like back then...the perfect predator. No wonder Dr. Giger and Dr. Merlot are both fascinated with finding it. "

He looked to Little Steve, "Inform Mistress Salem that we have found what she wanted us to find." The Enforcer nodded before pulling out his communicator and making the call, "I am sure she would be more...forthcoming upon hearing some good news from us."

"I-I can see that." The foreman questioned nervously, his face tightening up in terror, "So...um...remind me why we had to come all the way out here for some giant lizard fossil in the middle of nowhere, sir?"

West then turned to show a slightly smug smile on his face as he answered, "Because I believe that this lizard...or rather this dinosaur, will be the key to our victory...as the ultimate Huntsman Predator."

* * *

 **THE FATE OF REMNANT HANGS IN THE BALANCE**

* * *

The village was in flames as chaos reigned everywhere, with columns of thick grey smoke nearly obscuring the skies while panic and terror ran rampant. Grimm of all kinds rampaged through the burning buildings, destroying everything in their path and going after the hapless innocents who were struggling to escape. Despite the brave efforts of the village's militia, they were quickly overpowered by the Grimm hordes and many were killed while still being trapped in their homes even as others who fled as far as their legs could carry them, barely managing to delay their demise by a few more seconds.

In the village's main square it was an absolute mess with all manner of Grimm teeming through the rubble-strewn streets, seeking prey to rend and tear apart in their frenzy of bloodlust. Grimm Beowolves, Ursas, Boarbatusks, Beringels, Creeps and Tarantula Widows stalked amongst the burning rubble, ripping apart corpses and gorging themselves on the recently deceased. Flocks of bat-like Vampires, vulture-like Scavengers, Griffons and even some Nevermores dominated the skies, swooping down on their chosen prey and carrying them off the ground to their deaths. Even more swarms of ant-like Colonists boiled out from unseen tunnels underneath the ground, spilling out into homes and shops which had been trashed by the other species of Grimm, while a pair of Deathstalkers screeched as they smashed apart everything that stood in their way, scattering rubble and bodies everywhere.

The citizens of the village were all either dead or dying, with the remainder trying futilely to escape without much success as they were either surrounded or hunted down relentlessly by the Beowloves, and some of them were inadvertently chased into other Grimm species which killed them brutally and horribly. The smoke-choked skies above were also threateningly filled with various flying Grimm, picking off any villagers who had somehow managed to escape the chaos of the burning township or the remaining stragglers left within the village itself.

As the Griffon flew overhead, its beak open and unleashing a blood-curdling cry, a echoing shot caused its head to explode and its body to smash onto the cobblestones before vanishing in streams of black dust and smoke. The Beowolves sprinting beneath it turned their heads in the direction of where the shot came from, only to see a red-cloaked hooded figure resting her personal weapon on top of the clocktower's roof, aiming down at them with the smoke rising from the barrel of Crescent Rose, the aforementioned weapon having expelled a bullet just mere moments before.

As the roar of a massive aircraft built behind her, the backdraft caused the cloaked figure's hood to fall off, revealing black hair with red tips along with silver eyes. Ruby hefted Crescent Rose's haft, raised it into the ash and smoke-filled sky, and cried, "Team Beacon! Let's get in there and save some lives!"

Immediately behind her, the other sixteen members of Team Beacon all drop down from the mobile airship base's open hangar bay, drawing their individual weapons and began to deal out retaliation against the invading Grimm swarms, shooting and cutting down every Grimm they can find within reach.

"Penny! How many Grimm are we looking at here?" Jaune called while cutting down a Beowolf with one swipe from Crocea Mors, before expertly blocking a blow from an Ursa with his shield and allowed Pyrrha to blow the Ursa's head off with one shot from Milo's rifle mode.

"Judging by the numbers we are witnessing here in the town square, and combined with the scans I have taken from my sensors to the other end of the village...I estimate a total of over a thousand Grimm." Penny answered cheerfully even as she shredded several Beowolves, Beringels and Creeps with her swords while providing covering fire with blasts from those same swords' gun mode.

"Eh, we have faced worse than this." Coco remarked as she set up her minigun from atop an outcrop of rubble, and was soon hosing down the Grimm swarms, killing dozens every second in bright fiery arcs of weapons fire.

"Just remember not to jinx us." Blake grimly answered as she sliced through a pair of Beowolves, while dodging a swipe from a Beringel before slamming Gambol Shroud's katana into its head and decapitating the Grimm.

"We can take them. There's no need worry, guys." Ruby proudly answered as she sliced through a trio of Beowlolves, before spinning around in mid-air in a flurry of rose petals and opening fire on a pair of Griffons swooping at her.

"Who said we would be worrying?" Sun, the Monkey Faunus leaped overhead and impaled Ruyi and Jingu Bang through the head of a Beowolf, slamming it onto the ground with a loud crack and watching it dissolve away.

"Hell yeah! If anything, it's the other way around!" Yang declared as she cocked her robotic fist back, before slamming it into the face of an alpha Ursa that sent it crashing through a number of other Grimm and a couple of buildings before burying them underneath a mountain of rubble.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!" Nora cried excitedly as she brandished her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form, blowing chunks of out of the Grimm swarm even as other members of Team Beacon charged into the fray, while behind them the hovering form of mobile airship base backed them up with repeated salvoes of missiles and cannon fire from its turrets.

* * *

 **SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED**

* * *

"You should have told us who you really are." If looks could kill, Qrow's blood red eyes would have cause the armored individual standing opposite him to drop dead at that very instant, "That would have saved us quite some time and trouble in finding out why Salem wants you dead."

The other figure clad in armour plates simply sighed and sat down on his chair, looking back at Qrow along with Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha for a few quiet moments before speaking, "Would you have believed me if I told you the truth of who I actually am? Would that have made a difference?"

* * *

 **WHO WILL MAKE IT?**

* * *

Cinder Fall, the false Fall Maiden, was glaring and standing face to face with Elsa Vorst, the current Winter Maiden within a shrine of sorts while a massive battle raged all around them.

"You don't know how much difficulty you have caused when you eluded us, forcing us to find you through other ways." Cinder calmly said with hidden fury behind her words.

"And you have no idea how I longed for this moment to avenge Amber after what you have done," Elsa hissed coldly with tranquil fury in her words and her eyes as she formed ice swords within her hands, "…murderer."

* * *

 **WHO WILL FALL?**

* * *

The heads of every member of Team Beacon snap around as the ground began to subtly shake before increasing in intensity, and then they heard a particular sound that was pure nightmare inducing, the horrific roar of the ultimate Grimm predator.

The Tyrant.

* * *

 **COMING THIS AUGUST**

* * *

…

…

…

Salem allowed herself a sinister smile as she looked over the marble slab in front of her, her gaze fixed upon the black clad masculine figure with amber eyes that was laid out on it.

"Rise, my son."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? All are welcome!


End file.
